List of notable Kone elevator installations
This is a list of notable elevator installations of Kone. Armenia * Zvartnots Airport new terminal, Yerevan (8 elevators, 2011) * Ani Plaza Hotel, Yerevan (modernization of 1982 Kone Classic in 2011) * The Cafesjian Museum at Cascade, Yerevan (2008) * Hyatt Place Hotel, Yerevan (2014) * Piazza Grande, Yerevan (2008) * Yerevan Plaza, Yerevan (2009) * Hrazdan Hotel, Yerevan (1989) * National Gallery of Armenia, Yerevan * VivaCell MTS Tower, Argishti Street, Yerevan * Hotel Metropol, Yerevan (2008) * Royal Grand Hotel, Yerevan (2009) * Cascade Hills Residences, Yerevan (2013-2015) * The Matenadaran Museum, Yerevan (2010) * Aray Electronics Store, Mashtots Avenue, Yerevan (2008) Australia Australian Capital Territory *Australian National University (ANU) **Law Library (replacement from Johns & Waygood elevator) **PAP Moran Building **College of Business and Economics **ANU Copland, Haydon-Allen Building *Novotel Canberra Queensland *Q1, Gold Coast (2005)Q1 Surfers Paradise *Hilton Surfers Paradise, Gold Coast *Pacific Fair, Gold Coast (2015) *Indooropilly Shopping Centre (2013, replaced Johns Perry elevators) *Suncorp Plaza (143 Turbot St), Brisbane *Santos Place (32 Turbot St), Brisbane *Ibis Hotel Brisbane *Westfield Chermside (2016, replaced Schindler Hydro and MRL Traction elevators)Kone (formerly Schindler) MonoSpace 3000S MRL Traction elevato (Elevator 10) at Westfield Chermside New South Wales *Australia Square, Sydney (1967, installed as EPL) *Sydney International Airport Car Park 1 and 2, Sydney *The Galleries Victoria, Sydney *Bankstown Centro, Sydney *Aurora Place, Sydney (2000) Aurora Place a.k.a. RBS Tower, video: KONE Alta High-speed High-rise Traction Elevators (29-41) at Aurora Place, Sydney *Citigroup Centre, Sydney *Macarthur Square, Sydney *Stockland Tower (129 Castlereagh St), Sydney (modernized from old Otis elevators into Kone Polaris) *Four Seasons Hotel, SydneyModernized from EPL KONE elevators. *83 Clarence St, Sydney *Comaltech House (117 York St), Sydney *World Square Shopping Centre, Sydney *IKEA Tempe, Sydney (2011) *Macquarie Tower (10 Valentine Avenue), Parramatta, Sydney *Octagon (99 Phillips St), Parramatta, Sydney *15 Blue St, North Sydney *40 Miller St, North Sydney *Westfield Bondi Junction, Sydney Victoria *Melbourne Central Shopping Centre, Melbourne (additional elevators) *Park Hyatt, Melbourne *Hilton Melbourne South Wharf, Melbourne *Crown Towers, Melbourne (modernization of Boral elevators) *Westin, Melbourne *City Square (44 Swanston St), Melbourne *80 Collins St, Melbourne (modernized from EPL/KONE elevators into KONE M-Series in 1999.) South Australia *ANZ House, AdelaideThese buildings have Kone Polaris elevators. *Ernst & Young Tower, Adelaide *Land Titles Office, Adelaide *Statewide House, Adelaide *Westpac House, Adelaide *GHD Building, Adelaide *Marion Aquatic Centre, Adelaide *Hewlett Packard Centre, Adelaide Canada British Columbia * Metrotower III, Burnaby BC * Marine Gateway, Vancouver BC * Simons, Park Royal, West Vancouver BC * Simon Fraser University Goldcorp Centre for the Arts, Vancouver BC * Walmart, Grandview Corners, Surrey BC * Central City Mall, Surrey BC * Dining Terrace, CF Richmond Centre, Richmond BC * Forever 21, Metropolis at Metrotown, Burnaby BC * H&M, Guildford Town Centre, Surrey BC * Nordstrom, CF Pacific Centre, Vancouver BC Others *Place Ville Marie, Montreal, QC (1988-1991, modernizations) *55 Bloor Street West, Toronto, ON (2017) *110 Yonge Street, Toronto, ON (1993) *345 Bloor Street East, Toronto, ON (2017) China Beijing *Beijing Capital International Airport, Beijing (2008) *The Legendale, Beijing (2008) *Novotel Beijing Xinqiao, Beijing *Fairmont Hotel, Beijing *Beijing Mall, Beijing *The Malls at Oriental Plaza, Beijing *Several stations of the Beijing Subway, Beijing **Zhushikou Station (Line 7) **Jiulongshan Station (Line 7 and Line 14) **Shilihe Station (Line 14) Shanghai *Hongqiao Transport Hub, Shanghai *The Ritz-Carlton Shanghai Pudong, Shanghai Other cities *Qujiang Hotel, Xi'an *Horizon Plaza, Wuhan *Kone High Rise Laboratory, Kunshan, Suzhou (2015, 235 m) Finland Helsinki *Stockmann Department Store (1988, 1995 and 2005) *Sokos Department Store (1974, modernized in 2007) *Helsinki West Harbour *Strand InterContinental Hotel Helsinki *Sanomatalo (1999) *The Forum Helsinki *Scandic Marski Hotel (1936) *Helsinki Vantaa Airport *Marian Hospital *Hotel Finn Helsinki (1952, modernized in 1984) *Hotel Scandic Grand Marina (1991) *Vermo (racecourse) (1977) Others *Kone High Rise Laboratory, TytyriAlso known as the Kone Tytyri Test Centre. (1998, 333 m, extended to 350 m and refurbished in 2017) *Kone Headquarters, Espoo *Vantaa Town Hall, Vantaa (2012) *Tikkuri Shopping Center, Vantaa (1991) France Brest *L'Amirauté Hotel (2013) *Notre Dame de Bonne Nouvelle Street (2010) *9 Kervézennec Street (2013) *Le Phare de L'Europe Shopping Mall (2014) *Castorama (2015) *266 Gouesnou Street (2000) *Les Capucins Parking garage (2016) *La Cavale Blanche's Hospital (1996) *Le Télégramme Headquarters (1980s) *17 Place Napoléon III (2016s) *KFC Brest Iroise (2016) *KFC Brest Kergaradec (2008) Lyon *La Part-Dieu Train Station (2014-2015) *Ibis Hotel La Part-Dieu -Garibaldi (2008) *Oxygène Tower (2010) *Le Grand-Stade de l'Olympique Lyonnais (2016) *Opéra de Lyon (1992) *Ritz-Carlton Hotel Lyon (1931 gated Schindler, mod by Kone in 2013) *Terreaux parking Garage (1995) *Bonnel-Servient Parking Garage (1994) *Lyon's Courthouse(1994) *Eastern Hospital-Children's Hospital (1970s Otis Lexan?, modernized by Kone in 2009) *Jean Macé Train Station (2009) Others *Charles de Gaulle Airport, Paris (2009) *Orly Airport, Paris *Tour Europe, La Defence, Paris (1995-1997, modernizations) *Vienne Train Station, Vienne (2010) *Médiathèque Le Trente, Vienne (2012) Hong Kong Lantau Island *Hong Kong International Airport (2005) *Tung Chung Municipal Services Building (2010) New Territories *New Town Tower, Sha Tin (1989)Also known as the phase 2 of New Town Plaza. Elevators and escalators of Phase 1 of the same project are installed by Toshiba, while those of Phase 3 are installed by Fujitec. *Hong Kong Design Institute & IVE (Lee Wai Lee), Tsung Kwan O (2010)Elevators only, Escalators are installed by ThyssenKrupp. *Alice Ho Miu Ling Nethersole Hospital, Tai Po (1997) *Tsuen Wan Government Office, Tsuen Wan (1993) Kowloon *The Neo Footbridge Network of Mong Kok (2004)Machine-Room-Less elevator installations, Escalators are installed by Otis. *Fa Yuen Street Municipal Services Building, Mong Kok (1989) *Fu Men Mansion, To Kwan Wan (1992) *Hilton Garden Inn Hong Kong Mongkok (2016) *Peninsula Square, Hung Hom (1993) Hong Kong Island *Hong Kong Convention and Exhibition Centre (New Wing) (1997 and 2009) *Island Place, North Point (1996) *Oxford House, Taikoo Place (1999) *Wealthy Court, North Point (1993) *Victor Court, North Point (1993) *Westlands Court, Quarry Bay (1986) *Kailey Industrial Centre, Chai Wan (1988) *North Point Government Office (1998) MTR *''New Installations or Replacement in MTR Stations'', Hong Kong (2005-present) **AsiaWorld-Expo Station (2005, elevators only) **LOHAS Park Station (2009, elevators only) **Kennedy Town, HKU and Sai Ying Pun Stations (2014)MTR - West Island Line - Construction - Progress Update **Whampoa and Ho Man Tin Stations (2016) **South Island Line Stations (2016) **MTR West Kowloon Terminus (under constructions, Elevators only)MTR - Express Rail Link - Construction - Approved Contract Project from Hong Kong Housing Authority Hong Kong Island *Wan Tsui Shopping Centre, Chai Wan (2012)Only 1 of the 4 elevator installed by them. It was modernized from the original Marryat & Scott elevator installed in 1980.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=metRHXBL3Rchttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5dLixThikmU *Hing Tung Estate, Sai Wan Ho **Lift Tower (1996, 2016Extra Kone MonoSpace additionally installed under Lift Addition Programme.) **Hing Cho House (1996) **Hing Hong House (1996) **Hing Fung House (1996) **Hing Tung Shopping Centre (1996) **Tung Lam Court(1997) *Chai Wan Estate, Chai Wan (2010) *Oi Yat House, Oi Tung Estate, Shau Kei Wan (2008) Kowloon *Yau Lai Estate, Yau Tong **Bik Lai House (2005) **Chi Lai House (2005) **Nga Lai House (2005) **Sau Lai House (2005) **Yat Lai House (2005) **Yi Lai House (2005) **Yung Lai House (2011) **Cheuk Lai House (2011) **Yau Lai Shopping Centre (2011) *Lei Yue Mun Estate, Yau Tong (2001, 2016) **Lei Sang House **Lei Yee House **Lei Hing House **Lei Mong House Lift Tower (MRL Elevators) *Tak Tin Estate, Lam Tin (1991) **Tak Lai House **Tak King House *Hong Nga Court, Lam Tin (1993) *Tsui Ying House, Tsui Ping (South) Estate, Kwun Tong (1991) *Hiu Lai Court, Sau Mau Ping, Kwun Tong (1997) *Tsz Man Estate, Tsz Wan Shan (1994) **On Yan House, Tsz On Court **Man Kin House **Man Tai House **Man Yue House *On Tat Estate, Sau Mau Ping (2016) *Long Poon Court, Diamond Hill (1986) **Lung Shan House **Lung Wu House **Lung Chu House **Lung Kei House **Lung Cheung House **Long Pik House **Long Poon Shopping Centre *Un Chau Estate, Sham Shui Po (2008) **Un Nga House **Un Lok House **Un Chi House **Un Kin House **Un Hei House *Choi Fook Estate, Kowloon Bay (2010) **Choi Lok House **Choi Sin House **Choi Hei House *Tin Ma Court, Wong Tai Sin (1986) *Po Hei Court, Sham Shui Po (1993) *Tai Hang Tung Estate, Shek Kip Mei (1986) **Tung Wong House **Tung Yu House **Tung Moon House New Territories *Long Chuen House Car Park, Shui Cheun O Estate, Sha Tin (2015) *Hong Lam Court, Sha Tin (1993) *Yu Chui Court, Sha Tin (2001) **Yu Kui House **Yu Ting House **Yu Man House *Yan On Estate, Ma On Shan (2010) *Yiu On Estate, Ma On Shan (1988) **Yiu Ping House **Yiu Him House **Yiu Shun House *Lee On Estate, Ma On Shan (1994) **Lee Wing House **Lee Wah House **Lee On Shopping Centre *Kam Lung Court, Ma On Shan (1993) *Wan Hang House, Wan Tau Tong Estate, Tai Po (1991) *Tak Nga Court, Tai Po (1991) *King Nga Court, Tai Po (1991) *Ka Fook Estate, Fan Ling (1995) *Lung Yat Estate, Tuen Mun (2013) *Yan Tin Estate, Tuen Mun (2018) *Sun Wai Court, Tuen Mun (1991) *Tin King Estate, Tuen Mun (1989) **Tin Lok House **Tin Tsui House **Tin Tun House *Hung Fuk Estate, Yuen Long (2015) **Hung Long House **Hung Yat House **Hung Yuet House **Hung Cheong House **Hung Shing House *Tin Yau Court, Tin Shui Wai (1992) *Tin Ching Estate, Tin Shui Wai (2008) **Ching Choi House **Ching Wan House **Tin Ching Ancillary Facilities Block (MRL Elevator) *Tin Shui Estate, Tin Shui Wai (1993) **Shui Fung House **Shui Fai House **Tin Shui Estate Shopping Centre *Mei Tin Estate, Tai Wai, Sha Tin (2008) **Lift Tower **Mei Lok House **Mei Moon House **Mei Ting House *Long Ping Estate, Yuen Long (1988) **Yuet Ping House **Hor Ping House *Cheung Wang Estate, Tsing Yi (2001) **Wang Ngai House **Wang Man House **Wang Ching House *Cheung Hang Estate, Tsing Yi (1995) **Hang Yi Hpuse **Hang Chun House *Kwai Yung Court, Tai Wo Hau, Kwai Chung (2002) *Shek Lei (1) Estate, Kwai Chung **Shek On House (1994) **Shek Tai House (1997) *On Yam Estate, Kwai Chung (1995) **Chak Yam House **Fung Yam House **Shing Yam House *Kwai Fong Estate, Kwai Chung (1996) **Kwai Ching House **Kwai Tai House **Kwai Fong Plaza *Kwai Shing East Estate, Kwai Chung **Shing Hing House (1993) **Shing On House (1993) **Shing Kwok House (1997) **Shing Lok House (1998) **Shing Fu House (1998) **Lift Tower (1998) *Kwai Luen Estate, Kwai Chung **Luen Foon House (2010) **Luen Hei House (2010) **Lift Tower (2014) *Kwai Chung Estate, Kwai Chung (2005) **Tsui Kwai House **Pik Kwai House **Luk Kwai House **Kwai Chung Shopping Centre **Lift Tower *Tin Hang Estate, Tin Shui Wai (2001) **Hang Kin House **Hang Kwai House **Hang Fu House Lantau Island *Yat Tung Estate, Tung Chung **Yue Yat House (2001) **Ying Yat House (2001) **Fook Yat House (2001) **Luk Yat House (2001) **Heung Yat House (2001) **Chi Yat House (2001) **Sin Yat House (2001) **Kui Yat House (2005) **Mei Yat House (2005) **Moon Yat House (2005) File:KONE_OnTatEstate.jpg|2016 Kone elevators at On Tat Estate. Indonesia Jakarta North Jakarta *Holiday Inn Express Pluit Citygate (2014) *Gedung Parkir 2 - Mall Kelapa Gading 2 (replacement from Hyundai in 2014) *Best Western Hariston (2013) *Stella Marris Church *KONE People Flow Intelligence and Training Center Central Jakarta *Grand Hyatt Jakarta (2015-2016)Replacement from GoldStar elevators, project started in September 2015. *Indonesia1 (under construction) *ARTOTEL Jakarta Thamrin (2012) *Liberty Hotel Thamrin *The Hermitage Menteng (2012) *MNC Finance Center (2013) *Sopodel Office Tower + Lifestyle (under construction) *Pronto Moda, Pasar Baru (2013) *KEM Tower, KemayoranThis building also houses the headquarter of PT. Kone Indo Elevator (sole agent of Kone elevators and escalators in Indonesia) *Abalove Industri Church (2013) *Hotel Santika Premiere Hayam Wuruk (2014) *Grand Duta Merlin (2016, replacement from Dong Yang elevators) West Jakarta *Ricci Building Glodok (2003) *Zara - Central Park Mall (2009) *Jakarta Aquarium - NEO Soho (2016) *Taman Anggrek Residences (under construction) South Jakarta *Wisma Mulia 1 (1997) *Wisma Mulia 2 (2014) *The City Plaza - Wisma Mulia 1 *Telkom Landmark Tower *Hotel Mulia Jakarta (1998) *District 8 (under construction) *Kompas Gramedia Tower (2016) *Lippo Kuningan (2013) *Muamalat Tower *Graha Pena, Kebayoran Lama *Menara Sentraya (2014-2015) *The 1O1 Jakarta Sedayu Dharmawangsa (2014-2015) *Graha Kapital, Kemang (2015) *Kemang Village **Avenue of the Stars - Lippo Mall Kemang (2011) **Kemang Village Residences ***Bloomington Tower ***Infinity Tower ***Intercon Tower *Alta Moda Fatmawati *Pronto Moda & Centro Moda Mayestik *Siloam Hospital TB. Simatupang (2013) *GKM Green Tower (2014) *Metropolitan Tower (2014) *THE CEO Building *Noble House (2015) *Cilandak Town Square - Jenja (2016) *Beltway Office Park *Ragunan Zoo - Shmutzer Primate Center East Jakarta * Muh.Ridwan Meuraksa Hospital, Taman Mini (2016) * 7 Days Inn Premier CityPlaza Jatinegara (2017) Banten *IKEA Alam Sutera, Serpong, Tangerang (2013)The elevators to the exit are the largest passenger elevators in Indonesia with a capacity of 5000 kg *Soll Marina Hotel, Serpong, Tangerang (2013) *The Pranaya Suites BSD City, Tangerang *Maxxbox Lippo Village, Tangerang (2015) *U-Residences 2, Tangerang *Parkland Avenue BSD, Tangerang *Hotel Santika Premiere Bintaro, Bintaro Jaya, Tangerang (2014) Bandung *Ibis Bandung Pasteur *Jessie James Factory Outlet (formerly Renaritti) *Halmahera Building (Jl. Halmahera) *Cihampelas Walk Extension (2012) *Sensa Hotel Cihampelas (2012) *Mercure Bandung Setiabudhi *Nexa Hotel Supratman *Grand Tebu Hotel *Serena Hotel *23 Paskal Shopping Center (2016) *Mountain View Golf Course Yogyakarta *Amaris Hotel Malioboro (2016) *Sofyan Inn Hotel Unisi (2015) *Pesonna Tugu Hotel (2015) *The Edelweiss Hotel Yogyakarta *Marriott Yogyakarta (2016) Surabaya *Graha Pena (1997) *Graha Pangeran (modernized by Kone) *Widya Mandala University (1990s) *DBL Arena (2008, modernized) *Apartment Sejahtera, Kebonsari *National Hospital Surabaya *Hartono Electronic (2012) *Perdana Elektronika *Perdana Baby Shop *ARTOTEL Surabaya *Holiday Inn Express Surabaya CenterPlaza (2013) *The Alana Surabaya *Amaris Hotel Embong Malang *Swiss-Belinn Manyar (2014) *Yello Hotel Jemursari (2014) *Novotel Samator East Surabaya (2017) *Cleo Hotel Jemursari *Madison Avenue, Jemur Andayani *Bekizaar Business Hotel *Spazio Surabaya *Autobacs A.R. Hakim *XO Grand Ballroom *Thema Home Surabaya Bali Badung Regency *Inaya Putri Bali (2014) *Novotel Bali Nusa Dua Resort (2007) *The Ritz-Carlton Bali (2014) *Mantra Sakala Resort (2013) *Swiss-Belhotel Bay View Hotel Nusa Dua *The Lerina Hotel Nusa Dua (formerly Horison Hotel Nusa Dua) *POP! Hotel Nusa Dua (2013) *Renaissance Bali Uluwatu Resort (2017) *Mövenpicks Samasta Resort Jimbaran (2016) *Jimbaran Plaza Restaurant, Jimbaran (2013) *Horison Hotel Jimbaran (2014) *Ngurah Rai Airport - Domestic Terminal (2014) *Swiss-Belhotel Tuban (2014) *Park23 Entertainment Center (2014) *Hotel Ibis Bali Kuta (2012) *Vasanti Kuta Hotel (2016) *The Edelweiss Primo Hotel Kuta (2013) *Bintang Kuta Hotel (2012) *Grand Ixora Kuta Resort (formerly Grand Whiz Kuta, 2011) *The Anvaya Beach Resorts (2016) *favehotel Kuta Kartika Plaza (2015) *Alaya Kuta Resort (2014) *Ramayana Resort Kuta *H-OSTEL Kuta Square (2015-2016) *favehotel Kuta Square (2012) *J4 Boutique Hotel Legian (2013) *The Akmani Hotel Legian (2012) *POP! Hotel Kuta Beach (2012) *Wyndham Garden Kuta Beach (2012, The Kuta Playa Hotel) *Mercure Bali Legian (2014) *Ossotel Legian Hotel (2013) *Swiss-Belinn Legian (2013) *Ibis Legian Street (2015) *Ace Hardware Kuta Central Park (2013) *Alta Moda & Serba Antik Interior Decoration (2002) *Grand Livio Hotel (2013, formerly Ibis Styles Dewi Sri) *Bali White House (late 2012) *Grand Kuta Hotel and Residence (2009) *Ramada Bali Sunset Road KutaFormerly Best Western Premiere Sunset Road Kuta from 2013 until December 2015. (2012) *Double Six Luxury Hotel (2013) *Horison Hotel Sunset Road (2014) *The Breeze Bali Resort (2014) *Tijili Seminyak (2015) *IZE Seminyak Hotel (2012) *Seminyak Sky Suites (2014) *Ibis Styles Petitenget (2015) *The Gate 88 Kerobokan (2014) *Koa D'Surfer Hotel (2014) *The Kirana Hotel, Canggu (2013) *SARIS Hotel Kuta (2016) *Jimbaran Public Hospital (2014) Denpasar City *b Hotel Bali (2012) *Ibis Styles Denpasar (formerly All Seasons, 2011) *Harris & POP! Hotel Cokroaminoto (2014) *Golden Tulip Essential (2014) *Santosa City Hotel (2013) *Praja Hotel Denpasar *Swiss-Belresort Watu Jimbar, Sanur (2013) Others *SenS Hotel + Conference, Ubud (2015) Ritz-Carlton Bali glass lifts shafts.JPG|Glass elevator shafts at The Ritz-Carlton Bali. The main lobby is located on top of the limestone cliff. Ritz-Carlton Bali glass lifts lobby.JPG|Elevators lobby at The Ritz-Carlton Bali (floor LL) Kone elevators FavehotelKutaSquare.JPG|Kone elevators at favehotel Kuta Square, Bali KONE elevators BestWesternSRK.jpg|The main Kone elevators (2012) at Ramada Bali Sunset Road Kuta (formerly Best Western Premiere Sunset Road Kuta), Bali Kone elevators GrandKuta.JPG|Two of the three Kone MonoSpace elevators at Grand Kuta Hotel & Residence, Bali Kone elevators 2012.jpg|Kone elevators at Ibis Bali Kuta. Kone elevators HorisonSR.JPG|Kone elevators at Horison Hotel Sunset Road, Bali. Other cities *Summarecon Mall Bekasi, Bekasi (2012) *Bekasi Public Regional Hospital (Building G), Bekasi (2013) *Win Grand Hotel Bekasi Timur, Bekasi (2015) *Gunadarma University - Campus D, Depok *The Luxton Cirebon Hotel & Convention, Cirebon *Aston Cirebon Hotel & Convention Center, Cirebon *Star Hotel Semarang, Semarang *Holiday Inn Express Simpang Lima, Semarang *SMC Telogorejo Hospital, Semarang *Solo Paragon Hotel and Residences, Solo *Horison Hotel Pekalongan, Pekalongan *Pesona Hotel, Gresik (2016) *Klub Bunga Butik Resort, Batu *Golden Tulip Holland Resort, Batu (2016) *Taman Dayu Golf Club & Resort, Pandaan, Prigen, Pasuruan (replacement from Dover Oildraulic elevator with Impulse fixtures) *Baobab Safari Resort, Prigen, Pasuruan (2016) *Grand Clarion Hotel, Makassar (2012) *The Rinra Makassar Hotel, Makassar (2017) *Novotel Manado Golf Resort & Convention Center, Manado *Lippo Plaza Medan, Medan *Siloam Dhirga Surya Hospital, Medan *Alta Moda, Medan *Singkawang Grand Mall and Swiss-Belinn Singkawang, Singkawang (2017) Italy Campania Region Naples * H&M Department Store, Via Toledo 343 (2011) * Mall Galleria Del Mare (2002-2006-2011) * Parking Garage Mall Azzurro (2000) * Mall Azzurro (2001) * Virgin Active Sporting Village, Via Corrado Barbagallo 53 (2012) * Hospital San Paolo (2003) * Hotel Ambassador (1999) Caserta * Mall BCO (2016) * Mall Campania (2004) * Centro Convenienza Department Store (2012) Malaysia Kuala Lumpur *Lot 10, Bukit Bintang (1990, modernized) *Starhill Gallery, Bukit Bintang *Minmax Restaurant - PNB Darby Park *Kuala Lumpur City Hall (1994, modernizations) *Hotel Sentral Kuala Lumpur *Ativo Plaza *Bangsar Village *Hartamas Shopping Centre Johor *Senai International Airport, Senai *Jusco Tebrau City, Johor Bahru *AEON Mall Tebrau City, Johor Bahru *Granada Hotel, Johor Bahru *Citrus Hotel, Johor Bahru Penang *Gurney Paragon, George Town (2013) *H&M, 1st Avenue, George Town *Hard Rock Hotel Penang, George Town *Merchant Hotel Penang, George Town *Hotel Sentral, George Town *Hotel NEO+ Penang, George Town *GrandInn (Penang Road), George Town Others *Kuala Lumpur International Airport, Selangor **Multi Storey Car Park and Bus Terminal (1998) **Former Low Cost Carrier Terminal (2008, closed and replaced by klia2 in 2014) *Sunway Pyramid, Subang Jaya, Selangor *Phileo Damansara, Petaling Jaya, Selangor (1998) *Malibest Resort Langkawi, Pantai Cenang, Kedah *Sultan Ismail Petra Airport, Kota Bharu, Kelantan (2002) *Bazar Tengku Anis, Kota Bharu, Kelantan Lebanon *Burj-al-Hamam restaurant, Broumana-Beirut, Lebanon (1990s) *Sama Beirut, Beirut, Lebanon (2016) *City Centre, Beirut, Lebanon (2013) *Damac Tower, Beirut, Lebanon (2016) *Beirut Digital District (2010) *Gefinor Center (as of late 2017/early 2018) *Miss Jones/Sax at Beirut Souks (2013-14) *1866 Court and Suites Retail (2014) Mexico Quintana Roo *Gran Melià, Cancun Nayarit *Dreams Villamagna, Nuevo Vallarta *Villamagna Towers 2 & 3, Nuevo Vallarta Other states *Emporio Hotel, Ixtapa, Guerrero *Melià Hotel Puerto Vallarta, Jalisco *Hilton Hotel Los Cabos, Baja California Sur New Zealand Wellington *Te Papa Museum *Wellington Hospital - Grace Neil Block (modernized 1970s Otis elevators) *Farmers Lambton Quay *Morrison Kent House *Willbank House, 57 Willis St (modernizations) *The Majestic Centre *New Zealand Houses of Parliament **Parliament House **Parliament Library *Victoria University **Kirk Building **Rutherford House - Pipitea Campus (modernized from Express Lift) **Recreation Centre **Railway West Wing - Pipitea Campus (2004) *13-15 College Street, Te Aro, Whanganui * UCOL Whanganui (University) Auckland *Sky World Entertainment Centre *Sky Tower *All 5 Northern Bus-Way stations Russia *Federation Tower, Moscow (2016) *Capital City, Moscow *Cosmos Hotel, Moscow (1979)Some elevators were modernized by Kone in the 1990s and replaced by Sigma Elevator. *Afimoll-siti Shopping Center, Moscow Singapore East Region *Bayshore Park, East Coast *Expo MRT Station - East West Line (2001) *Changi City Point *Tampines East Community Centre *Tampines Central Library *IKEA Tampines (2006) *Santa Grand Hotel East Coast Central Region *Raffles Hotel (1989) *The Ascott Raffles Place *Marina Bay Sands (2009) **The Shoppes at Marina Bay Sands (2009) *UE Square *Lucky Chinatown *People's Park Centre (2013-2016, replacement from Dover elevators) *Buddha Tooth Relic Temple *Hotel 1929 (modernized) *Bukit Timah Food & Market Centre *Music Box @ Ngee Ann Polytechnic *Turf City (modernized from older Otis elevators) *Thomson V *Value Hotel Thompson *Four Seasons Singapore (modernized) *Ming Arcade (modernized) *Forum The Shopping Mall (1986) *Marriott Singapore, Orchard Road (1995, refurbished) *Tangs Plaza, Orchard Road (1995) *Wisma Atria (1986, modernized in 2013) *Lucky Plaza (2005, modernized from Hitachi elevators) *Ngee Ann City (2013, modernized from Schindler elevators) *Paragon Shopping Mall Extension (2002) *orchardgateway *Hotel Jen orchardgateway *313@Somerset *MacDonald House *Peace Centre *KK Women's & Children's Hospital (1997) *City Square Residences *Bukit Merah Central Linkway *V Hotel Lavendar *Devan Nair Institute *The Waterside, Tanjong Rhu *Underwater World Sentosa Island (1991, closed in June 2016) *Hotel 1929 (modernized) *One Degree15 Marina Club, Sentosa Island *Faber Peak *Skyline Building (modernized from Schindler elevators) *Kampong Ubi Community Centre West Region *JEM, Jurong East (2012) *Jurong Public Library *Jurong Town Community Centre (2005) *Gek Poh Ville Community Centre *SIM Institute Clementi North Region * Northpoint City South Wing, Yishun (2017) Sweden Stockholm County * All the "Hötorgshus" buildings have various kind of KONE High-Speeds. * Stockholm Central ** Platform 1 / 2 (Arlanda Express) ** Platform 3 to 8 ** Platform 11 / 12 ** Platform 17 / 18 ** Platform 19 ** Lounge (2001) * Kaknästornet (mod. 1985-2006/2011) * DN-Skrapan (80's - M-series, 2013 Polaris) * Södersjukhuset Southern Hospital * PUB mall * Globen Shopping Center * Kista Sience Tower * Kista Galleria (2001) * Scandic Hotels - Victoria Tower (2013) * Mall of Scandinavia, Solna (2013, 2015) * Kungsbron 2, Stockholm (2008 Polaris) * IKEA Kungens Kurva, Stockholm * Visättra, Huddinge (1967-1970, Almost everything has been modded!) * Stockholms Södra Railway Station (2015) * Swedenborgsgatan 11 (2015 NanoSpace) * Gröndalsvägen 11-15 (Motala ProSpace) Gävleborg County * Söderhamns Sjukus Söderhamn Hospital * Kv. Päronet, Söderhamn * Kv. Ölet, Gävle Scania County * Turning Torso * Helsingborg Hospital (Modded a generic prototype DD into Polaris DD) Thailand Bangkok Central Bangkok ฺBobae and Yaowaraj * Prince Palace Hotel Extension * Bobae Tower Extension * India Emporium * Pohtecktung Building * Hua Chiew Hospital (Carpark) Victory Monument and Rama 6 * Ramathibodi Hospital ** Research and Restaurant building ** Waste Water Treatment Management Building * Victory Mall * Pullman Bangkok King Power * King Power Complex * Rajavithi Hospital ** Institute of Cardiovascular Disease ** Sirindhorn Building (Modernized from Mitsubishi elevator) ** Chalermprakiet Building * Queen Sirikit National Institute of Child Health (Child Health Institute Building) * Prasat Neurological Institute * Phramongkutklao Hospital ** Eight Storey Building ** Maha Vajiralongkorn Building Rattanakosin Island and Samsen * The Siam Bangkok * Tha Maharaj (2014) * Bangkok City Library (2017) * Korbua House (2012) Other districts * Bangkok Hospital (Rehabilitation Center) * FX Hotel Metrolink Makkasan North Bangkok * CentralFestival EastVille (Central Dept. Store) * The Crystal Shopping Mall East Bangkok * Panya Village * The Kurve 7 South Bangkok Siam, Ratchaprasong, Ratchadamri and Samyan * Centara Grand at CentralWorld *CentralWorld (Zone Central Court) *Centerpoint of Siam Square (Formerly Digital Gateway) *Hansar Bangkok Hotel *Gaysorn Tower (2017) *Chulalongkorn University **Faculty of Engineering **Prem Purachatra Building **Chamchuri 9 Building Nana, Ploenchit and Chidlom *The Landmark Bangkok (Scenic Elevators) *Sivatel Bangkok Hotel *Sivatel Building *Novotel Bangkok Ploenchit Sukhumvit *Four Points by Sheraton Bangkok *Hotel Muse Bangkok *Aloft Bangkok Sukhumvit 11 * S15 Sukhumvit Hotel * Dream Hotel Bangkok * Holiday Inn Express Bangkok Sukhumvit 11 * U Sukhumvit Bangkok * Plaza Athenee Bangkok (Carpark) * Athenee Tower * Lohas Residences Sukhumvit (Building 3) * The Trendy Office Building Asoke, Phrompong and Thonglor-Ekamai *Red Planet Asoke * Interchange 21 * Holiday Inn Bangkok Sukhumvit * Maitria Hotel Sukhumvit 18 * DoubleTree By Hilton Sukhumvit Bangkok * Srinakharinwirot University ** M.L.Pin Malakul Service Building ** Prof. Dr.Saroj Buasri Innovation Building * Krungthai Bank Head Offices * T103 Office@Thonglor * The Opus Thonglor * Maze Thonglor * Ekamai International School * Nihonmura Mall * RQ49 Mall * Samitivej Hospital Sukhumvit (Building 1 Royal Wing) Silom, Sathorn, Surawongse and Bangrak * Novotel Bangkok Fenix Silom (Main elevators) * W Bangkok * So Sofitel Bangkok * Asia Center * U Chu Liang Building * Lerdsin Hospital ** 33 Years Anniversary Building * Le Meridien Bangkok * Chatrium Hotel Riverside Bangkok * Double A Book Tower * The 19th@Chidlom * King Chulalongkorn Memorial Hospital (Petayapat Building) * Metropolitan by COMO * The MET (2009) * NST One Building * U Sathorn Bangkok Rama 3 * The Trust Residence Ratchada-rama 3 Bangkok * INT Intersect * Charoenkrung Pracharak Hospital Rama 4 * RHYTHM Sukhumvit 44/1 * Manorom Building Other districts * Thai Nakarin Hospital (Service elevator) North Thonburi Klongsan, Charoennakhon and Daokanong * Lighthouse Plaza * Riverside Plaza (2015) * AVANI Riverside Bangkok Hotel (2015-2016) * The River (2012) * Taksin Hospital (Thonburi Si Mahasamut Building) * Somdech Phra Pinklao Hospital ** Chalermprakiet Building ** Carpark Building Pinklao and Wanglang * The Trust Residence Pinklao * Tha Wang Lang (2016-2017) South Thonburi Bangkae * Fuse Sense' Bangkae * 14 Resort Bangkok Other districts * King Mongkut's University of Technology Thonburi (KMUTT) ** Central Building 3 Central Region Nonthaburi Chaengwattana, Pakkret and Muang Thong Thani * IMPACT Exhibition and Convention Center, Nonthaburi ** Exhibition Hall (South) ** Stadium ** Indoor Parking 3 ** The Portal * Bangkok Land Building, Nonthaburi * Ibis Bangkok Impact, Nonthaburi (2017) * Beehive Lifestyle Mall, Nonthaburi * R Square, Nonthaburi * Cosmo Bazaar, Nonthaburi (2017) Other districts * Index Living Mall Bangyai Branch, Nonthaburi Pathumthani * Rangsit University, Pathumthani * Bangkok University Rangsit Campus, Pathumthani (BU Diamond Building) Nakhon Sawan * Nakhon Sawan Tower, Nakhon Sawan * Bonito Chinos Hotel, Nakhon Sawan Other cities * Suvarnabhumi Airport, Samut Prakarn * Photharam Hospital, Ratchaburi * Phra Nakhon Si Ayutthaya Hospital, Ayutthaya (Rojana Industrial Park Building) * Samut Sakhon Hospital, Samut Sakhon (12 Storey Building) North Region Chiangmai City Center * Mawin Hotel, Chiangmai * Pantip Plaza Chiangmai, Chiangmai Other districts * Nimman Mai Design Hotel, Chiangmai * Chiangmai University, Chiangmai ** Faculty of Medicine (Chaloem Phrabarami Building) Chiangrai * Chiang Rai International Airport, Chiangrai * Mae Fah Luang Hall of Inspiration, Chiangrai Northeast Region Nakhon Ratchasima City Center * Grand Ever 9 Condotel, Nakhon Ratchasima * Maharat Nakhon Ratchasima Hospital, Nakhon Ratchasima (Carpark) Other disticts * Positano Thailand, Khaoyai, Nakhon Ratchasima Other cities * Srilamduan Hotel, Srisaket * TOT Udonthani Branch, Udonthani East Region Chonburi Pattaya * Mercure Hotel Pattaya, Chonburi * Hard Rock Hotel Pattaya, Chonburi * Red Planet Pattaya, Chonburi * The Zign Pattaya, Chonburi * The Bay Pattaya, Chonburi * Centara Grand Phratamnak Pattaya, Chonburi * The Ambassador City Jomtien Pattaya, Chonburi (Ocean Wing and Banquet access elevators) Sriracha and Laem Chabang * Tukcom Sriracha, Chonburi * Harbor Laemchabang, Chonburi Bangsaen and City Center * Tukcom Chonburi * Laemtong Bangsaen, Chonburi Other cities * Baan Khun Kitti Museum, Chachoengsao * Passione Shopping Destination by Laemtong Rayong, Rayong West Region * Sala@Huahin, Prachuap Khiri Khan South Region Songkhla Hatyai * Golden Crown Plaza Hotel, Hatyai, Songkhla * Hat Yai International Airport, Hatyai, Songkhla Other cities * The Small Hotel Krabi, Krabi * Genting Hotel, Sungai Kolok, Narathiwat * Ibis Phuket Patong, Phuket * Phang Nga Bay Resort, Phang Nga Metro and Railway Stations * BTS Siam, Chong Nonsi and Asok station * BTS Sukhumvit Line Extension (Bang Chak to Bearing station) United Arab Emirates Dubai * Rose Rayhaan Hotel (2007) * Al Fattan Towers (2006) * Princess Tower (2012) * Marina Pinnacle (2011) * Elite Residence (2012) * Almas Tower (2008) * The Torch (2011) * Cayan Tower (2013) * D1 Tower (2015) * Vision Tower (2011) Abu Dhabi * Etihad Towers 1 (2011) * Etihad Towers 2 (2011) * Etihad Towers 3 (2011) * Etihad Towers 4 (2011) * Etihad Towers 5 (2011) * Regent Emirates Pearl (2016) * The Gate Resedential Towers (2013) * National Bank of Abu Dhabi (2002) United Kingdom *33 St. Mary Axe (Swiss Re Building), London (2003) *99 Bishopgate, London (1994) *20 Fenchurch Street, London (2014) *Westfield White City, London (2008) *Broadgate Tower, London *The Shard, London (2013) *Heathrow Airport Terminal 3, London *Harrods Knightsbridge, London *One New Change, London (2010) *Le Meridien Piccadilly, London *Travelodge London Central City Road, London *BBC Television Centre, London *Science Museun, London *Victoria Place Shopping Centre, London Victoria *Stratford International DLR Station, Stratford, London *Debenhams, Oxford Street, London *Gatwick Airport, Crawley, West Sussex *County Mall Shopping Centre, Crawley, West Sussex *Stansted Airport, Stansted *Addenbrooke's Hospital, Cambridge (some elevators) *Castle Mall, Norwich (1992-1993, some were replaced by Kone) *The Victoria Shopping Centre, Southend-on-Sea, Essex *Grand Arcade Shopping Centre, Cambridge *Royal Victoria Place, Tunbridge Wells (1992, modernized by 21st Century Lifts) *Princess Square Shopping Centre, Bracknell (2013)Previously six Kone Marryat Scott elevators from 1982. Reduced to three elevators and refurbished by ALS (Associated Lift Services) in 2006, and later replaced by Kone in 2013. United States Illnois *Trump Tower, Chicago *Bold L&H Lofts, Chicago *One Kone Court, Moline *5th Avenue Station, Naperville (2005)Case Study - 5th Avenue Station Others *Southface Energy Institute, Atlanta, GA (2008) *St. Tammant Parish, LA (2008) *Vanderbilt University Medical Center, Nashville, TN (2008) *St. Charles Church, Boardman, OH (2004) *Town Square Apartments, Fort Dodge, Iowa *Embassy Suites Hotel, Houston, TX *W Hotel Buckhead, Atlanta, GA *Crowne Plaza Orlando Universal, Orlando, FL *Center of Waikiki, Honolulu, HI *Ark Encounter, Williamstown, KY Other countries *Taipei 101, Taipei, Taiwan (2004)Double deck elevator installed under partnership with Toshiba Elevator and Building Systems Corporation (hence it is sometimes branded as Kone/Toshiba). *Taiyuan International Airport, Taipei, Taiwan *National Defence Medical Center, Taipei, Taiwan (1995) *Dong Ik Sung Bong Building, Seoul, South Korea *Korea Advertising & Culture Hall, Seoul, South Korea *Some of Toei Subway stations in Tokyo, Japan (1998-2000) **Morishita Station **Daimon Station **Ryogoku Station (Toei Oedo Line, 2000) **Monzen-Nakacho Station (Toei Oedo Line, 2000) *Angkor Wat Museum (Angkor Museum), Siem Reap, Cambodia *Philamlife Tower, Makati, Philippines (1997) *Kingdom Tower, Jeddah, Saudi Arabia (under construction) *The Ritz-Carlton Hotel, Herzeliya, Israel (2011) *Schiphol International Airport, Amsterdam, Netherlands *Rembrandt Tower, Amsterdam, Netherlands (1995) *Erasmus Medical Center, Rotterdam, Netherlands (2012) *Elbe Klinikum, Stade, Germany *Kröpeliner-Tor-Center, Rostock, Germany *Fresenius Headquarters, Frankfurt, Germany *Vienna Schwechat International Airport, Vienna, Austria (2007) *Copenhagen Airport, Copenhagen, Denmark *ILLUM, Copenhagen, Denmark (1988) *Hotel Comwell Hvide Hus, Aalborg, Denmark (1985, including modernizations in the 2000s) *Sheraton Aggie Grey's Hotel & Bungalows, Apia, Samoa (2013) Cruise ships : For the list of elevator installations in cruise ships prior to the 2000s, please refer to MacGregor. * Grandeur of The Seas * Celebrity Cruises - Celebrity Eclipse See also *List of notable Kone MonoSpace elevator installations Notes and references Kone